


Wake

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dirty Talk, F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, i guess?, semi-exibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: The best way to wake up, honestly.





	

Your mind roused from sleep, softly and slowly, a light smile on your lips as you felt a thin arm snake around your waist, fingers lightly rubbing circles on your navel. You didn’t have to open your eyes to recognize Papyrus spooning you from behind in one of his rare gestures of affection. You felt his face press into your neck, the smell of pines and pasta spices wafting in the air from his proximity. You nuzzled your face down against the crook of his arm, your cheek rubbing lightly against his humerus with a small sigh. This was nice… As uncommon as they were, these gentle, affectionate rousings from sleep were most welcome.

You felt his hand brush away your hair, and his teeth press lightly into your neck. You could not help but squirm, his mouth tickling a sensitive spot on your neck. “Are you awake,” he asked gently into your ear, but you continued to feign sleep, trying to keep your breathing even, so you could see what he would do next. He paused a long moment, and you could sense the eyes on you. It was easy to imagine, the intense, deep red gaze lingering on you, the color of still burning coals seated in a black pit. The tension of his mouth, still unused to smiling as the edges tilted upwards in a cocky smirk. “Ah, but you are lovely,” he purred after a moment, stroking your hair with his fingers, pulling the strands behind your ear. The gravel in his voice rumbled in your ears, the quiet reverberations in his chest thrumming against your back giving you further resolve to stay silent.

You loved Papyrus dearly, and after an amount of time, you knew he felt the same for you. But, feelings were never his strong suit, expressing them, even more so. Showing affection in such a world as the Underground, as Papyrus said on a multitude of occasions, was dangerous. Monsters have always viewed it as a weakness, and someone might use it as a leverage against the both of you. You understood it, and so, you did not press him. You kept your public interactions basic, one dimensional. Just enough that monsters knew not to antagonize you for fear of incurring his wrath. But times like this, when you were both alone and you could see him for the gentle soul he really was, deep down? There was a part of you that wished that others would see him as you did. A very small part, honestly, compared to the desire to keep him all to yourself.

Papyrus rolled into you, a familiar and stiff shape pressing up against your lower back. You burrowed your head deeper into the pillow, hiding a growing smile as you felt your pulse quicken slightly. Oh, so that was it. You felt his hand hike up your night shirt to your waist and his phalanges danced across your skin towards the gap between your legs. Papyrus chuckled as his fingertips lightly tickled the inside of your right thigh, and you let out a sleepy mewl of disagreement, crossing your thighs subtly. You hate it when he does that. But, his hand does not retreat, but his fingers sneak under your panties and rub firmly against your nub in a single up and down motion.

Your leg spasmed, your body sensitive in your drowsy state and your hand twitches, eager to be held. You hear Papyrus chuckle as his fingers dip back in to swirl against you in a counterclockwise motion. You struggled to maintain your ruse as he continues his ministrations to your body. Your breathing grew heavy, and your muscles tensed in anticipation. The intimacy of your position aroused you to no end, but the small touches his fingers were giving you, they were all too light. They only made you crave more. Was that his plan, you thought wryly, to make you a needy mess the moment you ‘woke up’? Just how many times has he done this to you?

His fingers leave your clit and tease at your entrance, and your hips jerked slightly to meet him, despite yourself. You hear a throaty laugh by your ear. “I knew you were awake,” he whispers, “There’s no use trying to deceive the Great Papyrus.” A long sigh of defeat worked its way out of your throat as you pressed your lips against his, his tongue curling around yours in greeting. He broke the kiss first to leave small, pleasant nips along the side of your neck.

“How long have you been up?”

“Long enough. Just noticing how beautiful you are,” he answered, earning a hum of pleasure as his arms curled under the small of your back, pulling you closer as you rolled over to face him. He knew how much compliments like that made your soul dance with delight. You rolled fully into him, tangling your fingers in his ribs while you looked up, an eager grin playing on your face.

“Are you sure that’s all you were doing,” you asked playfully, grinding up against his pelvis, feeling his magic press into you under the smooth fabric of his boxer briefs. Papyrus grunted from the contact before cupping the swell of your hip under his fingers.

“I might have been doing something else,” he admitted, drumming his fingers above the hem of your underwear.

“Are you going to continue?”

“Is that an invitation?”

The corner of your mouth twitched, both frustrated and amused by his coy attitude. “What do you think?”

_Snap!_

You yelped as Papyrus snapped the elastic of your panties against your skin before smoothing the area down with his fingers.

“I don’t think I got that.”

Oh, that huge jerk. “Fine,” you mumbled. “Papyrus, could you please continue?”

“Continue what?” You choked back a laugh as you suppressed the strong urge to smack him in the sternum, your ears burning hot. Why do you insist on loving this dumbass? Even still, your fingers tensed in his ribcage, subtly squeezing the slim bones as you took a deep breath.

“Papyrus,” you said with as much sweetness as you could muster, “Please. Could you please stimulate me some more?”

“If you insist.” Papyrus tilted you on your back, one hand reaching up your shoulder blades to tangle in the back of your head while the other eased your panties down your hips. You released your grip from his ribs to help him ease them down, but his hand snatched it back, his eyes glowing brilliantly as he stared you down. He didn’t have to vocalize anything for you to recognize the desire in his eyes, the message expressed clear as day: ‘Just let me take focus on you, right now.’

You let yourself fall into the intensity of his gaze and into your need as you pulled yourself up to press your lips against his. Your mouth fell open in a quiet moan as you felt a pair of forefingers slide inside of you, plunging deeper and deeper into you with each slow thrust, and you felt his tongue slide between your teeth at the opportunity. Your hips moved along with the motion while you savored the sensation of his mouth against yours, the slick, smooth surface of magic, the delicate notes mingling with your taste buds while you clung to his bones desperately, your fingers tugging needy at his spine.

The hand pulling at the back of your head was mostly gentle, tugging with just enough force to remind you it’s there, and you keened softly when you felt the fingers inside you curl, petting the knot of your g-spot with gusto. Your toes curled in response, your heel trying to find purchase in the bed sheets to pull yourself closer to him. You moaned into his mouth: ‘More, more!’ You felt his hand adjust under you while his teeth slid down to nibble at the base of your neck, making you glance down in confusion.

“What are y-” You words were interrupted by a cross between a yelp and a fit of hysterical laughter as you felt Papyrus’s thumb grind into your clit while his fingers continued to pump at a steady pace.

“Careful,” he warned softly, his voice muffled by the flesh of your neck, “You’ll wake Sans up.”

“Oh, God,” You panted when the pad of his thumb flicked at your nub, sending a spasm of sensation down your legs. Oh, God. You mind flickered to the brother’s undoubtedly mocking glance at the kitchen table, the unrelenting puns, but the simultaneous touch on your clitoris and g spot passed the thought over within a millisecond. Your hand grabbed needily at Papyrus’s forearm while you felt your climax build up at ramming speed. “Pa-P-Papai-Russs…!” You stammered his name over and over between your whimpers. The pressure within you so much, so fast! “I c-caaa-nnght! Too much! Too much!”

“You’re almost there, though,” he said calmly, pulling his head out of your shoulder. “I can feel it.” You stammered another protest when you felt his breath on your ear. “I **want** to feel it. I want to feel you clench against my fingers, I want my hand absolutely coated in you.”

“Pap, I-”

“Come for me, _____.”

Practically on command, your eyes rolled back in your head as you felt a sudden, white hot burst of energy explode between your legs, splattering on your thighs while a curse slid between your teeth like a prayer. You grunted as you felt his hand withdraw from your core, feeling peculiarly empty between your legs while Papyrus righted himself. He looked down at your collapsed, flushed form with a mischievous glint in his eye, licking his fingers while he stared you in the face. You felt how hot your cheeks were, but seeing how his eyes were so bright and enraptured right now, you could not bear to turn away.

“Are you quite alright, down there,” he teased, making you chuckle weakly, nodding your head in small motions. “I am glad to hear it.” You felt the bed shift under you as Papyrus adjusted himself between your legs, making you stare up at him, both breathless and incredulous as you propped yourself up on your elbows.

“Wait, are you being serious, right now?” Papyrus shrugged, pulling your nightshirt over your head before hooking his thumbs in the band of his boxer briefs.

“Of course I am.” You shivered as his clean hand cupped your cheek, his thumb brushing your lips tenderly. “I want to hear you calling my name, again.” You cannot stop staring at his face, a proud smirk looking down at you.

You squeaked when one of his fingers brushed against your clit, the flesh swollen and sensitive under his touch. “I want to hear more of those noise you make.” You hear him purr softly as your hands cling to his clavicles, and you feel the vibrations under your fingers.

His left hand lowered the hem of his underwear down his femurs, releasing his cock, long, red, and throbbing. “I want to feel so, so much more of you.,” Following your heady gaze, he hummed as he lowered himself down. You could feel his head twitching at your entrance, not quite inside as your legs wrapped around his lower back, the molten need inside you building back up. Impatiently, you pulled your hips up to meet his, engulfing his tip within you with a long, drawn-out groan as he immediately bucked his hips the rest of the way, his entire length sliding into you effortlessly. Your moan of pleasure turned into a soft keening noise as he withdrew slowly.

“Papyrus,” you whined, “Stop teasing me!”

“What do we say,” Papyrus asked, his own voice tight from effort. You looked up and glared at him half-heartedly before he started to pull out again the rest of the way, making you panic.

“Please!” Your face flushed at how desperate you sounded, and how it seemed to thrill him.

“Was that so difficult?”

“Hmph…”

He smiled earnestly before plowing back into you and you bit your lip to keep from crying out as he started to pump into you vigorously, your moans quiet and frantic as he filled you up so neatly. You squealed his name as you rolled your hips into the motion, feeling his dick twitch inside of you. Papyrus grunted loudly as his hands clawed at your shoulders, pulling himself deeper into you.

“Guh! How are you even doing that?! Still so tight!” You clung to his ribs desperately, your hands white-knuckled as you gasp between thrusts, your mouth clamping on to that sensitive space under his jaw. You concentrated on the moans and pants in your ear, the thrum of his soul dwelling in his bones. You let his pleasure wash over you, egging you on as you ran your fingers down his vertebrae before letting them dance along his sacrum, running your thumb along his iliac crest, pressing down on his erogenous zones.

“Sh-shit,” he hissed loudly as you continued your ministrations, his tempo faltering, then quickening. You could feel his length pounding against your back walls, hitting new bundles of nerves that sent wave after wave of pleasure up your spine.

“Yes,” You squealed. “Yes yes yes! Oh God, keep going, Baby!” Your breathing was loud in your ears and you felt your eyes roll back, and your hands came back up to grab onto something, anything! “F-fuck, Papyruuusss!!!” You gasped as you felt something warm explode inside you, shooting up your core and squirting around Papyrus’s length onto your thighs. You felt his dick seize, pumping more liquid onto you with each spasm. Once. Twice. You felt him collapse after the third time, his bones slick with your sweat as you hugged him close, whispering words of encouragement as you stroked the back of his skull. Your voice started to mumble after a while, carrying into a small happy tune while you felt your eyes start to drift. You both should probably take a shower, now, but… Fuck it. Your legs were jelly and you bore no desire to leave your lover’s embrace. 

“Good night, Papyrus,” you cooed. You heard him hum into your shoulder with contentment, wrapping his arms around your waist. You huddled closer to the nearly comatose Papyrus and planted a kiss to the back of his skull, nuzzling him affectionately. “Love you, too.”


End file.
